


Any Other Lie!

by SpicyGoddess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Lesbian Ahsoka Tano, anakin can have some emotional growth. as a treat., awkward excuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyGoddess/pseuds/SpicyGoddess
Summary: It was just her luck that she ran into Anakin in the hall. Not that she would get into trouble for what she was about to do, but well.“Ahsoka?” He sounded rather surprised, taking in her cloak and the goggles in her hand, “What are you up to?”She wanted to keep it to herself, just to have this one harmless thing.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano (implied), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Any Other Lie!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by me being an absolute terror to my family.

Ahsoka sighed, flopping her arm to the side and letting the datapad slip from her fingers onto the small table next to her. She couldn’t focus, and _that_ itch had been there the past few days. The simple need to get away, to get out of her own head for a while. 

She looked out of the window, eyes watching as hundreds flew by without a second thought... Perfect. Without taking the time to truly come up with a plan she stood, and made her way to the door, barely remembering to grab a warm cloak and her goggles. Feeling the vague buzz of excitement of finally having the time to go do something just for herself followed her out the door.

It was just her luck that she ran into Anakin in the hall. Not that she would get into trouble for what she was about to do, but well.

“Ahsoka?” He sounded rather surprised, taking in her cloak and the goggles in her hand, “What are you up to?”

She wanted to keep it to herself, just to have this one harmless thing. It really wouldn’t have hurt to tell him the truth, he would probably just tell her to be safe. At worst he would invite himself along. She could of come up with any excuse, but what ended up unthinkingly coming out of her mouth was “Going to go have lesbian sex.”

Shit.

She booked it right after she registered what she said. By the time she heard a very confused and frankly concerned Anakin calling after her, she was already at the end of the hall. 

-

Obi-wan would have dropped anything for his padawan and grand padawan, but really he would have appreciated it if they would respect his limited time away from the front. By the frantic knocking alone he already knew who was currently at the other side of the door. 

He opened it to find a visibly nervous Anakin. He motioned him in without a thought. Part of him hoped that Anakin was finally coming to open up to him about his personal life. A smaller part of him dreaded such a conversation if that was what this was about. 

“Well Anakin, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He didn’t want to let any of that slip out yet though, he’d wait for Anakin to take initiative. 

Without preamble Anakin simply stated, “Ahsoka left the temple a few minutes ago and told me she was going to go have lesbian sex.”

Not what Obi-wan was expecting. He could have said any number of comforting things to Anakin at the moment- like how she was growing into a responsible young adult, that she would be careful, that such actions were completely permitted so long as she didn’t form an emotional attachment. 

“Off to see Barris then?” Was what he ended up saying. 

Anakin’s head shot up from where it was between his hands “ _What?”_

Right. Anakin had managed to remain completely oblivious to that despite the lack of subtlety. 

Obi-wan cleared his throat, before Anakin could process that information any further. “Anakin, if she really is off to go have sex with anyone there isn’t anything you and I can do about that.”

Anakin really looked like he wanted to backtrack to the information Obi-wan had just unceremoniously dumped on him, but ultimately he sighed, “I know it’s just, she is hardly even sixteen and I’m no-”

Obi-wan raised a hand, effectively cutting him off. “If you're going to say you are not sure she is responsible that would be a mistake on your end. You have helped her grow into a responsible young woman. She may still be a little young, but exploring sexuality at her age isn’t uncommon.” Obi-wan put an arm on Anakin’s shoulder in a brief attempt at comfort before making his way to the door.

“Besides, if her taste in women is the same as yours there won’t be a problem.” With that, he opened the door and left, barley catching Anakin’s 

“Wh- OBI-WAN.”

\---

Going to Padmé should have been his first choice really. She was smart, and sensible, and way less likely to make fun of him than Obi-wan was. 

Yet she still rolled her eyes when he told her. 

“Anakin, you do realize that she could be messing with you right?”

He had considered that, but quickly dismissed it.

“She would tell the truth knowing I wouldn’t believe it.” 

Padmé was patient, “Or maybe she just wants a little privacy. She is at the age where she might want more independence than when she first became your padawan.”

Anakin sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But why would she lie like that? She was obviously going somewhere and I just wanted to make sure she was safe.”

Padmé gently grabbed the hand that had made it's way into his hair, entwining her fingers in it, “Anakin, she can handle herself. I know you want to protect her, but simply letting her do things without questions may be what she needs.” She smiled a little sadly, “She has so many expectations on her from the order and the war. Let her have this, lesbian sex or not.” 

Anakin looked like he wanted to argue, but Padmé leaned over to give him a kiss, effectively distracting him.

She really would rather move on from this conversation before she had to point out the hypocrisy of the entire situation. 

\--

Flying across Coruscant was exhilarating. The wind in her face, the speed, and the focus on the single task at hand was relief from the constant worry of the war. Here if only a moment, she could be her. It was only when she returned to the temple that the dread started to set in. She parked the bike, noting that there were very few people around the hanger. That wasn’t usual for a late night. She was partially relieved, but then the dread returned with full force. 

If Anakin hadn’t waited at the hanger to give her the “I’m disappointed in you” talk then he would certainly be outside her room. Feet almost dragging she made her way to her room. 

She saw exactly what she expected, but something was off. He looked more...worried than angry. 

“Hi, master,” she greeted hesitantly as she approached. 

“Ahsoka!” He seemed to jump a little, as though startled out of his thoughts. That was definitely unusual. “You came back later than I expected, but I think we should have a talk.”

Great. Ahsoka did her best not to make her disappointment known, but she visibly deflated. “Let’s talk inside then.” 

The door opened and Anakin followed close behind her. 

Once inside, Ahsoka looked at him, clearly expecting him to take the initiative on the conversation.

It took a moment, but finally he began, “Ahsoka, I just want you to know that…” he paused, he and Padmé had briefly discussed how he should go about this, but he was still uncertain about what to say. 

Ahsoka looked at him expectantly. 

“...I care about you, and I want you to be safe and happy. I know that sometimes it may feel like I am overbearing, but I am just trying to make sure that you are okay. You don’t always have to tell me what you are up to if you do not want to. I don’t want you to feel like you're in a position where you're forced to tell me things when you don't want to .” 

“I wasn’t actually having sex.” Ahsoka blurted out. 

Unexpectedly Anakin laughed. Four hours ago without Padmé and admittedly Obi-wan’s help, that probably wouldn’t have been the case. “I figured as much, but if you were, I would trust you to make the right decisions...even if I feel like you are still too young.”

Ahsoka looked relieved at those words. Huh, maybe Obi-wan did have a point about Barris. That however was a conversation for later, when Ahsoka was ready. 

She smiled a little, “Thanks Skyguy. I just...sometimes I want things just for me. Even if they are simple things.”

Anakin nodded in understanding, “I know, and I just wanted to make sure you know you are allowed to have that.” He smiled, “I trust you to make good decisions, and to let me know when you get in over your head.”

Ahsoka snorted, “If.” 

Anaking shook his head, a small amused smile on his face. “Nope. Definitely when.” 

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, before she smiled “Thank you, Anakin. It means a lot.” She would have said more, but she was interrupted by a yawn.

“Get to bed, Ahsoka. I will see you in the morning.” 

After a noise of agreement from Ahsoka, he left. 

That had gone...much better than she had expected.


End file.
